


if you'd tell me you love me (then maybe i'd say it too)

by makemelovely



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hair Braiding, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, soft girls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Max and Jane are in love, but neither of them will say it.ft. lowkey touch starved max and hair braiding





	if you'd tell me you love me (then maybe i'd say it too)

It’s getting late, and Max is getting tired. She won't say anything about it though because Jane is combing her fingers through long red hair and humming a song under her breath. The cabin is silent, but it’s not uncomfortable. Max likes it. It feels different than the constant shouting and snapping in her house.

 

“What are you singing?” Max asks suddenly, eyelids heavy. Her voice is kind of hoarse, and she isn't entirely sure that she should have interrupted their companionable silence.

 

Jane startles slightly, her fingers tightening and yanking slightly on Max’s hair. Max bites down on her tongue to keep from wincing, but Jane doesn't notice. “Oh. I’m sorry, Max. I’ll stop if it’s bothering you.” She mumbles, and Max tilts her head back to get a glimpse of the mirror. Jane looks embarrassed, her face slightly flushed.

 

Max reaches out, confident that she’ll feel one of Jane’s hands taking her own. Jane reaches out, hand cold but soft. Max squeezes gently, smiling widely so that Jane can see. “It sounds lovely, Jane. Honest. I was just wondering what it was.”

 

Jane nods, gently pushing Max’s head off her lap so she could begin french braiding her hair. Max sighs slightly as Jane begins working on her hair. “It’s just a song from the musical. I don't want to mess it up, you know?” Jane shares, expertly twisting Max’s hair together.

 

“Jane, you’re going to do amazing. You are going to knock it out of the park. Alright?” Max closes her eyes, her body relaxing entirely. She trusts Jane more than she trusts anybody in the world.

 

“Alright.” Jane says.

 

Max hums an acknowledgment, relishing the feel of Jane’s hands in her hair. She feels completely and totally relaxed and comfortable. She feels safe which is the best part about spending time with Jane.

 

Jane finishes braiding her hair, and Max pulls away to climb onto the bed beside her. “Thanks.” Max says, falling onto the bed. She rolls over so her back is to the wall, and she smiles when Jane lays down beside her. Jane’s brown eyes look so sweet when they’re this close together. The only thing that would be better is if Jane’s warm eyes were filled with the love that must be glaringly obvious in hers.

 

“No problem.” Jane smiles, and they let the silence rise up between them.

 

They just lay there, looking at each. _It’s like coming home from a long day of work and taking a bubble bath,_ Max decides. _It’s something nice but special._

 

Jane’s features look soft in the light coming from her lamp. It’s crazy how gentle she can look even though she could break your neck with a twitch her head. Max reaches out, hand shaking slightly. It’s a twin bed so they’re already pretty close, but something feels different about touching her.

 

Max reaches out, and she thinks she might actually touch her, but her hand drops against the sheets. She feels the words filling up in her throat and in the back of her mouth, but she can't bring herself to say them. _I love you,_ she doesn't say.

 

She could have said it, but she didn't, and the distance between them suddenly feels so much bigger.

 

Jane looks at her, and she thinks for a moment that maybe her own feelings are reflected back at her like a mirror. Like maybe Jane loves her back.

 

Like maybe she isn't charity case. A girl in love with her best friend. Get real. Those things never work out okay.

 

But Jane is looking at her like maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way.

 

Max wishes she had said the words, closed the distance. That’s the thing about Max, though. She’ll always regret what she didn't do, but she can't bring herself to do anything. The thought of rejection and open disgust always makes her think twice.

 

“Goodnight.” Max says. Jane sighs softly,  reaching up to switch the lamp off. Max drinks in the sight of Jane in the light for one last moment before darkness floods the room. The two girls curl under the covers, sharing space and air.

 

Max likes the closeness because it makes her feel wanted. Jane’s knee touches hers under the sheets, and her elbow is digging into Max’s ribs, but she doesn't mind. It gets better as time passes. Jane’s breathing remains consistent, and Max wonders if she’s asleep yet.

 

Before Max falls asleep she makes a decision. _Tomorrow,_ she thinks as she’s on the cusp of sleep. _I’ll tell her tomorrow._ Max’s eyes flutter shut as she starts to fall asleep. She can hear Jane say something before she falls into sleep’s open arms.

 

“Goodnight, Max. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to have like a specific vibe. You know how it will be late and the air will be kind of like heavy and everything is still and time is frozen? That's the vibe i was going for. Let me know if I accomplished it lol. If you want to find me on tumblr I'm @makemelovely on there.


End file.
